A Dream Come True
by Tess'ika
Summary: We all know Ahsoka as Anakin's padawan. We all know Padme as Anakin's wife, and Ahsoka's close friends and female mentor. But, perhaps Padme isn't all nice, to those who fiddle with the heart strings of Anakin...
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True

Padme had awoken ,to her suprise, next to Anakin. Now this was a tradition that Padme had unwonded from, when Anakin chose Ahsoka to replace her. Padme was soo happy, that she thought she might have a heart attack. She breathed slowly as an attempt to quiet the loud bass drum beating in her ear and chest.

"Is this real? Am I dreaming?" she rubbed her eyes harder thinking that perhaps she had omething wrong with her eyes

She put her hand to her heart, trying to muffle out the sound , fearing anakin would be awakened. She stuck her fingers through Anakin's dark hair. Biting her lip so hard not to giggle with pleasure. She did this uncontrollably until Anakin awoke, fearing a turn of events if she continued.

_Hehe ..._

_Gulp._

He gave her a drowsy smile, and he removed her hand, causing her a odd sensation. He put her hand to his lips kissing it. His eyes looked into hers. He put his fingers around her hand and held it close to his face. She was finally Anakin's girl, again, not that litte orange wrench he used to call his girl. She wasn't even an sixteenth the woman Padme was.

Padme smiled with satisfaction at her insult, _ It was time he started to love me..._

Anakin got up from the bed, to stretch afer a long bearlike yawn, "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

She was tongue tied now he was speaking to her just like old times, "With you.. of course, Ani."

He fixed his side of the bed,"Do you want me to make you breakfast, Angel?"

"Will you take the omelet, milady?

Padme nodded.

He went off to cook after Padme told him to shout if he needed her, but he said " Nah I think I'll be fine this time."

Padme layed back, sighing ever so deeply. Her man was cooking for her, its not like he didn't attempt to do it before its just that he always messed up in the had faith in this Anakin, despite his cockiness, he seemed more of a gentlemen. She hoped he could stay like that.

"I wonder what happened to Ahsoka- oh yeah shes heartbroken over thier break up. Why should I worry about the past- I'm sure she is gonna get over it, and go after another guy. Wait why do I care for her..."

Padme laid back digesting the morning's events...

Oh how she loved that shooting star...

* * *

><p><strong>Tessy Clawz<strong>: Now I love Padme just as much as Anakin and Ahsoka, but I wanted just once to show a jealous, reverse side of her, like Not Your Original Girl and Liz did in their fic. You know. We all know Padme as the loving, passionate, caring, nice senator of Naboo who is secretly maried to Anakin Skywalker, who serves as a female mentor for Ahsoka throughtout the series. This is like many a different side of her in an alternate dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True chapter 2

**- Jedi Temple-**

Ahsoka was just waking up from a sleepless night. She had broke up with Anakin twenty four hours ago. Well he had broken up with her, which was a real surprise to her, since he had always told her he couldn't do without her, that he loved her. I guess he was just one of those guys who liked a girl, but then after taking advantage of her left her on the street to pick up the pieces as he went for another.

Ahsoka thought, _Selfish_

The pair had had an argument, screaming, yelling, fighting. The end result, Ahsoka running away screaming, "I hate you!" which was a foreign word in her mouth. She thought she heard Anakin chuckle after her, " I love you too sweetie." Oh that only made it worst.

It wasn't the laughter that hurt her, it was the fact that he was sooo cruel as he did this, he was like a statue. Those once warm blue eyes were soo cold. His open palms were curled into fists, as he felt she was threatening him, a gesture he only did torward his enemies.

Ahsoka whispered, _So I'm his enemy now? _

_A smile came to her face as she thought, now he'll take me seriously. But that gave more hurt than satisfaction._

Not only did he break up with her, he ignored her implorings , he relieved his duties as master to her. He sent her to another Master. A Togruta feamle teacher. That master was Shaak Ti, a woman Ahsoka had never met in all her years at the temple. She had heard about her, but hearing is different than seeing. Anakin just forced her into the arms of a woman she didn't know, just so he could never see her heartbroken self again.

Ahsoka was trying to forget about Anakin. About all the lies he told and said about her to master Ti. About the man she once served under as a student.

**About the man who tanked her reputation...**

* * *

><p><strong>TessyClawz: I didn't like this chapter...that much. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dream Come True**

* * *

><p>She had taught herself to forget sometimes during training exercises with Master Ti. Through meditation. And through battle.<p>

She bet Shaak Ti could sense the anger and the anguish in Ahsoka. Ahsoka tried hard to release it in the force. Or to meditate it out or forget or hide her feelings. Sometimes she would tell Ti a convincing lie.

She would tell that Ti wouldn't fall for the lie when she did so, because she would raise an facial markings on her forehead. Then they would go through the exercise again with little to no mistakes.

At the end of the day, Ahsoka was tired. She now believed that Ti was one of the stern and strong Jedi in the order. She now knew how Ti made such powerful Jedi.

They trained throughout the entire early mornings and nights. Ahsoka only got at the most four hours of sleep before a battle or session.

Some times Ahsoka wondered if Ti was nocturnal. Occassionally, Ahsoka would have nocturnal exercises to strengthened her Togruta senses and her Jedi senses. Ahsoka would pass out due to sleep deprivation during these exercises.

Shaak Ti would stand above her, headtails moving back and forth slowly. She would carry Ahsoka to bed. Wish her good rest, and go to her slumber.

Sometimes Shaak Ti would observe the child as she slept. Carressing her face with affection after every hard day of training. After a month, Shaak and Ahsoka became like mother and daughter.

Shaak helped Ahsoka forget about Anakin..

* * *

><p>They would go out, just her and Shaak. Shaak would try to make her laugh, when she cried she would give her space, comfort her. Be a mother for Ahsoka...<p>

* * *

><p>Tessika14: Great. Just too short..enough of this alright Bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dream Come True**

_Padme's apartment_

_"_I'm so glad I broke up with that little girl..."

"I'm glad you did too. It was time she found someone her own age.."

"Your prettier anyways."

He put a hand on her face, "How could I sleep with her?'

The thought was repulsive to Padme, "YOU DID WHAT?" She spat out some of the wine, that she had previously been choking on. Under normal circumstances, Padme would have jumped at the idea to make Ahsoka further pay for her elonged pain. But, strangely Padme felt she should enjoy every moment she had with Anakin, as she felt something was bound to happen.

...

Ahsoka woke to the smell of tea being made, which opposed the scent of caf that she had long been used to smeliing in the mornings, as Anakin's padawan. Ahsoka lazily opened one eye. She peered around to try to find her was early in the morning, and quite dark outside.

She used the force to levitate her clothes, and lightsaber over. Right before they steered free of all obstacles, Shaak Ti yanked them even farther away,

"Good morning, Ahsoka.." Ti greeted her staring at a drowsy Ahsoka with humor in her eyes

Ahsoka scratched her back, "Mmm..I guess your going.. to make me pick them up..?"

They had been through this dance many times before.

"A Jedi is not lazy." Ti lectures

"I will take that as a yes."

Ahsoka tried to get up by using the wall, succeeding in failure. After severla clumsy falls she got up, Ti gave her a look of humor, her eye markings raised high, one higher than the other.

Ahsoka went into the bathroom, to get ready. While she brushed her teeth she thought about Anakin, how he always gave her a good morning kiss. After she brushed, she rubbed her eyes, and washed her face.

She looked at her mirror image as she washed her face. She instantly realized she didn't look like the girl in the locket, she wore around her neck. Her eyes, were a little irritated,and at times swollen. Her cheeks were sunken. The skin was pale. Her lips were normal, but they didn't hold that feeling. She was serious, not smiling.

**Ahsoka seemed to be the polar opposite of this girl.**

She seemed to know this girl as an _old friend_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dream Come True**

_In the bathroom_

She lost her innocence. The war had only stripped her of her freedom her childhood. But, the breakup so long ago had taken away her last hope of being a normal teenager. The girl in the locket was a teeenager out having a good time, willing to fall in love: beautiful, carefree, and happy. _That should be me. Why do I let her win? Why do I let him bring me down?_

She again tried to smile, but it was too hard,_What is there to smile for, except the Force, and good life and health?_

She looked at her mirror reflection, reluctantly. Wiping the tears wondering why after a few months why it was so hard to move on. Its not like Anakin had her tied on a leash, or that they were hand cuffed together. _I'm still in love. Although he no longer cares for me._

She went to grab her clothes. Everything was in its place. She held her headress for comfort, tryin not to recall in black and white when Anakin had used it to track her, when she was chased down by Trandoshans. Every memory was black and white. Her lightsaber, she remember when he pressed it so hard into her hand, telling her to fight for him. She could no longer be his soldier. It was as if all her weapons had been broken and tossed away, and she was looking into the eyes of her killer, breathing her last breathe.

She remebered how tears fell from his eyes, on Mortis as she lay motionless, being consumed by the darkside.

**_Now that I think about it he deserves everything I threw at him, when I was evil._**

She turned for the 'refresher. Her body was coated with sweat, as she had another skin crawling dream, it was about Anakin, and her. At one moment they are showing affection, the next he basically stabs her in the back for Padme_. The story of my life.._

**_Flashback_**

_Anakin embraced Ahsoka hugging her til' she could no longer breathe, she pulled apart, "Anakin you hug as if, this will be the last time I see you.."_

_He rubbed her cheek, "I could never leave you.." He exhaled and kissed her, "I love you.."_

_That second, something changed in Anakin's eyes._

_..._

_"Get off me!" He tore her lips from him. His eyes were fierce. Ahsoka backed away relectantly after he rejected her invitation._

_"Ani.." Ahsoka looked into his eyes. _

_"What now you have feelings?"_

_"I have had feelings since we met.."_

_He turned to face the heavens, "Why must your skull be so thick?"_

_"Anakin..are you okay..?" Ahsoka felt her forehead and noticed his eyes were yellow. She baacked away in fear. Yellow. Evil._

_"Never better, Jedi.."_

_Anakin's tone was changing. _

_"Your eyes ..their their.."_

_"Speak.." He moved to her so fast..too fast. Ahsoka backed away, almost reaching for her lightsaber._

_"Yellow.."_

_"Well aren't you observant, Tano..?"_

_He had a sarcastic tone._

_"Are you sith?"_

_Anakin laughed so loud you could hear echos, "You'll just have to find out.."_

_He kept moving closer and closer to Ahsoka..once she hit the railing, he gave her a smrk, and a little push, "Bye.."_

_She fell for what seems like forever until she hit something. She couldn't register the pain._

_..._

_As she fell she saw Anakin making out with Padme._

_"You like to play hopskotch don't you Anakin?"_

_Anakin was in two places at once._

_He was in a darker state, that had pushed me off, but also was cuddling with Padme in his loving state._

_He had two sides: the side that was hateful, and the side that was loving._

_..._

_What does it mean? _ So many ways to answer. Ahsoka needed a master to help her deduce the dream.

She wouldn't dare tell Ti for the fear of Ti figuring out what she was all quiet about. She couldn't risk having Ti even though her and Anakin were clearly over figure out that she and Anakin had broken the code and were in the near future planning to break it again. One of them could end up being exiled, all the training, the blood, sweat and tears waisted for nothing, the bad blood would run deeper.

_Could it get any more worst.?_

She realized that she had four choices: talk to Yoda, with Anakin, with Ti, or keep to herself. Ti would deduce her dilemna and could tell the Council. Anakin would straight up refuse to talk to her, so he could continue to romance over Padme. Padme could be a possible conduit, but they used to be friends and when Anakin came between, they became like vampires, relishing bloodshed.

Rex was Anakin's right hand man and her bestfriend, he would pass her message any day. Anakin always listened to him. He had since moved up in was dead to Anakin, but still even after the few months she was gone, fresh to the clones she bled and laughed with. They still laughed with her in the hallways, they still called her Commmander Tano. Their commander._ I no longer belng to the 501st._

_..._

_Ahsoka pov_

They seemed to think elsewise. They thought of me as a team mate, I served with each of them long enough to learn their names, and interests.

**_"So when will you be back Commander Tano?"_**

**I don't know..**

She stopped seeing her former troops after that day, for a little while, " I'm a liar.."

_Third pov_

She could only keep to herself. The vision was complex, but she wouldn't back down from a challenge, to unravel, and learn from it, at the cost of her sanity. She needed help. She decided Yoda was the most trustable High Council member. She had told him about a vison she had once before under..Anakin, her heart ached, ..Master Skywalker's aprenticeship. This was back when Padme and Ahsoka were still best friends, Ahsoka had deduced these visions with Yoda, saving her life. Padme could thank her for that.

_**Then again, that bitch wouldn't thank me if her life depended on it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dream Come True**

Ahsoka put her boots on and strapped on her lightsaber, after she put her utility belt. Her lightsabers gave her lots of memories. Each of them flowed through her body, her nerves registered pain, sorrow, regret. She was walking around this pool, smelling the aromas of emotions, the spices of love, she felt pleasure, she felt the spicy sting of hurt, she felt anger, which was like a burn of her tongue, as she reached in to taste the water, anger was sour. She was anxious,for him, yet she wanted to never see him again, she wanted to be done and over, which left a bitter taste in her mouth. The pool drew her in, she fell unwillingly.

...

_Memory 0_

_..._

She walked into the cave on llum. It had been a task for her and her master to get up the hill. She had gone into the gave by herself once before. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it again. Anakin gave her a little push of encouragement, "C'mon Snips. Your not afraid of the dark are you?" She shook her head as this was not joking matter, but she'd expected a reaction from her master, "See you on the other side, okay?" She wasn't too sure she could make it to there.

_Your Ahsoka Tano, don't tell me the dark shakes you up._

The darkness is evil compared to Ahsoka. Ahsoka used to stay up all night back home, fighting invisible demons, using her blankets as a shield that protected her from the demons, or any other evil force. The darkness just seemed so empty, like it was waiting to swallow her up, the blanket wouldn't allow that. The blanket was her protector, as she knew her mother and father wouldn't be able to save her, from what would be monsters under the bed, for others.

She tried to fill her head with happy thoughts, trying to manipulate her mind with a cheery façade, so she could at least to be peace if she never came out alive. With every step she looked at the llum crystals of various colors and sizes that lined the walls acting as a caves torches, as glow sticks. They produced a luminous glow in the malevolent atmosphere. She thought of words to describe that moved faster, as she thought she saw a figure lurking in the shadows.. Or was it a figment of her imagination?

"This place sure is creepy."

Ahsoka saw her and Anakin kissing before her, they looked identical, very real, like them in real life. A moment later, Anakin pushes Ahsoka away and they start to argue. Ahsoka is growling at Anakin, and pointing her finger into his chest, while Anakin is using the evil eye to try to make her shrink back down, You could hear their voices, echo off the walls of the cave, distinctly precise, Ahsoka hoped Anakin couldn't hear them.

"So. Instead of making up we'll break up?"

Anakin was first to draw his lightsaber, while Ahsoka watched him like a hawk, drawing hers when the time was right. She cut his arm off, and took off running. It seemed her image disappeared. Anakin looked at her, and began to slash at her with malice. She tried to get through to him, "Skyguy."

Her voice only seemed to further anger him. He kicked the saber out of her hand, and she fell to her knees, as Anakin held a lightsaber to her neck. She looked into his eyes. Ahsoka in real-time could feel the heat of the blade as she could feel the eyes of the pair acknowledging her presence for a moment. The kiss had given her pleasure for a second. His eyes were yellow like a sith, "Whats wrong with you?" My lips moved at the same tempo as real-time.

Anakin just store at me, her. His expression softened, but he saw Padme then he grew angry. He swung the lightsaber. She wasn't supposed to have brang Padme over, this was a danger to her, they were suppose to escape.

Ahsoka evaded the blow, doing a clean barrel roll to the right, and she used the force to try to grab her lightsaber, which his foot went over, and he shook his head at her, not satisfied, "No sweetie." He waged a finger in her face. Ahsoka fought with her bare hands, after being restrained several times, she got her lightsaber back. She swung at the image of Anakin, but he disappeared. In his place was a green llum crystal.

The llum crystal was like a conduit of the force. She held it in her hands, she felt the force from it flow through her, She felt refreshed, she bent down and took some components out from her utliity belt pocket, she sat in a meditative stance, and used the true power of her mind to cause the crystal to hover putting the other components carefully around it, after some fumbling she figured it out, through trial and error.

She met up with Anakin outside the cave. The air was warm between them, "I knew you could do it."

...

_Memory 1_

_..._

Ahsoka was sitting on her bed, playing with her necklace, occasionally fixing up her outfit, having nothing better to do. She was waiting for Anakin to come home, so that they could celebrate, in their little quarters away from the council's prying eyes. She was what like fifteen.

Anakin puts his hand on the identification pad, and he scans his way in. He walks in hugging her, "Happy birthday!"

"What no kiss?"

He grabbed her, and they French kissed for alittle while, before sitting on the bed.

Before she could even think about pressents he pulled box from behind his back, he handed it to her, "Here it is, that dress you've been asking for weeks!"

"Don't you mean the dress..you've been waiting for me to put on infront of you for weeks."

She opened the box and saw the red dress, that would reveal more of her area than she wanted..but she'd do it for Anakin.

...

_Between dream world and reality_

_..._

_"Ahsoka!Ahsoka!"_

A voice seemed to scream her name, it didn't fit Anakin's mouth. So she shook her head confused, as she opened her hands to see Ti walking down the hall. No, she was right in front of her. The locket had been dropped. Ahsoka tried to hide it, but Ti quickly used the force to pick it up not even looking at it after looking at Ahsoka.

"You've been here for an hour?"

Ahsoka's mouth wouldn't move, she was paralyzed, with fear, or what her master would say or do. Fear or what? Fear that Anakin and the Council would someohow figure it out, all secrets would be exposed. Ti gave an understanding smile, and gave Ahsoka the locket back, deciding it was none her business. She then left without a minute to waste, "Don't be late."With an exchange of nods, and Ti pats her cheek, and she lefts.

Ahsoka finally came to grips with what just happened. She almost found out my secrets, Ahsoka. Her face looked pained, very pained,

"What if she sensed what was inside?"

"Don't be paranoid!" Ahsoka reminded herself calmly, then that instant she calmed dwon, as Ti came behind her touching her facial markings, lighting them up, and calming her down, "Ahsoka." She fell into unconsciousness with a smile, "I ...love..you, Anakin." Ti gave her a wierd look, understanding her mumbles, making nothing of it,

"Oh, Ahsoka. He doesn't want you anymore. As a Jedi, we need to let go. "


End file.
